Homo homini lupus est
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Après une attaque sur l'Institut Xavier, Charles se retrouve à fuir en compagnie d'Erik. Les deux hommes, devenus des fugitifs, comprennent peu à peu que le monde est en train de sombrer sous la folie des Hommes. [Un bonbon ou un sort - Collectif NoName]


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Univers** : Je me place dans un futur hypothétique après Apocalypse.

 **Note** : Participation au challenge "Un bonbon ou un sort" du Collectif NoName. Merci à EmilieKalin pour le thème "L'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme".

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

Une des fenêtres du manoir Xavier éclate, répandant des morceaux de verre. Un cri résonne quelques instants plus tard, suivi par plusieurs autres qui se répercutent dans les couloirs. Des fenêtres se brisent plus loin, les unes à la suite des autres, et des grenades traversent les espaces ainsi libérés. Les mutants se réveillent en catastrophe, quittant leurs chambres dans la précipitation, obéissant aux ordres des plus vieux qui tentent de maintenir un minimum d'ordre malgré la peur qui grandit peu à peu. Les plus jeunes sont les plus difficiles à maîtriser, certains perdent le contrôle de leur mutation sous l'effet de la panique et deviennent la cible privilégiée de ceux qui les attaquent.

Connecté au Cérébro, Charles repousse du mieux qu'il peut la souffrance de ses élèves, se concentrant pour atteindre les esprits des soldats vêtus de noir qui investissent les lieux. Dès que ses pensées touchent celles d'un assaillant, ce dernier s'écroule inerte sur le sol mais d'autres le remplacent bien vite. Le professeur a beau être un télépathe puissant, la vague humaine qui s'abat sur le manoir est trop forte, presque incessante. Il n'a pas été assez rapide pour prévoir le lancement de la nouvelle opération Sentinelle et il regrette de ne pas avoir pu mettre en sécurité les mutants présents à l'Institut. Il sent la douleur de tous ceux qui succombent aux armes ennemies, la crainte des enfants qui découvrent avec angoisse que le monde n'accepte toujours pas leur présence.

\- Charles, on doit partir, le presse Erik.

Le télépathe entend distinctement les paroles de son ami mais il refuse de songer à ce qu'elles impliquent. Fuir reviendrait à abandonner derrière eux ceux qu'ils protègent, ce qui n'est pas dans son code de conduite. Il n'a pas le droit de tout quitter sans fournir une aide conséquente, même si ses efforts se soldent par un échec cuisant qui le déstabilise.

\- Charles !

Le Cérébro s'éteint brusquement. Magnéto a choisi de lui retirer son casque cérébral sans la moindre prudence, coupant tout contact avec les esprits de leurs adversaires. Erik n'attend pas une seconde de plus et prend le contrôle du fauteuil de son ami, l'obligeant à faire demi-tour pour sortir de l'espace circulaire. Les portes s'ouvrent au passage des deux mutants et il ne leur faut que quelques secondes pour tomber sur des ennemis. D'un geste de la main, Magnéto les repousse contre un mur pendant que Charles use de son esprit pour en éloigner d'autres. La fatigue surprend les deux hommes par son intensité et ils échangent un regard lourd de sens, comprenant que les hautes autorités ont décidé d'améliorer l'armement des troupes.

Raven croise subitement leur chemin et l'expression soulagée qui se peint sur ses traits n'échappe pas à son frère adoptif. La jeune femme leur ouvre la voie vers une sortie cachée derrière l'un des portraits des ancêtres de Charles, leur recommandant de faire vite. Le télépathe n'aime pas l'idée de partir ainsi alors que sa sœur adoptive reste, alors que les autres mutants se battent, mais il a fini par savoir que sa propre mutation ne doit pas tomber entre les mains des gouvernements, pour le bien de tous. Il s'engouffre dans le passage en compagnie d'Erik et ne retient pas le frisson qui l'anime quand le tableau se referme derrière eux.

L'obscurité est leur unique compagne. Magnéto avance doucement à tâtons avant de guider son ami par ses pensées. L'inquiétude qui enserre le cœur de Charles est violente mais il se force à ne rien laisser transparaître. Il perçoit toujours les cris de ses semblables, les explosions aux étages supérieurs, la folie d'un monde perdu. À plusieurs reprises, il s'arrête, au bord des larmes, puisant dans le soutien indéfectible d'Erik. Même s'il ne lui montre rien, son vieil ami le comprend et partage avec lui l'horreur de la situation. Tout ce qui faisait la vie de Charles et lui permettait d'avoir foi en l'humanité est en train de périr. Il s'est raccroché à des illusions pendant trop longtemps et elles le rattrapent en lui prouvant qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'avoir tort. Contrairement à lui, Magnéto avait raison depuis le début, ayant connaissance des actes que les Hommes accomplissent envers les autres.

Ils finissent par trouver la sortie du tunnel, accueillis par une brise fraîche. Des étoiles brillent dans le ciel, si insouciantes par rapport à la cruauté de l'Homme et au désastre qui ravage le manoir Xavier. Erik pousse le fauteuil de son ami en avant, sachant sans peine que s'ils attendent de trop, leur fuite n'en sera que plus inutile. Ils parviennent jusqu'à un entrepôt qui semble abandonné, à première vue, mais qui regorge de véhicules placés là en cas d'attaque imprévue. Les appareils ont tous été conçus pour pouvoir être activés en pilote automatique, ce qui arrange les deux hommes. Magnéto les mène vers un avion de petite taille et dont la couleur charbon leur assurera un peu plus de discrétion. Le pilote est enclenché rapidement et ils s'élèvent ensuite, vers une destination inconnue.

\- Tu devrais dormir, Charles, remarque Erik en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Dormir ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses ? ironise le professeur d'un ton qui tremble. Comment pourrais-je dormir alors que mes élèves sont en train de mourir ? Comment pourrais-je dormir alors que nous ne serons sans doute plus vivants demain ? Comment pourrais-je dormir alors que je suis incapable d'améliorer la situation ?

Sa voix se fait plus forte à mesure que sa propre peur l'enveloppe sournoisement. Il a toujours cru qu'il mourrait de vieillesse ou à cause de sa mutation, ayant conscience des dégâts occasionnés par ses pouvoirs sur son système cérébral. Entrer dans l'esprit des autres, les contrôler ou leur parler à distance n'est pas sans risque, tout comme manipuler le métal affaiblit de plus en plus son ami. Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir que sa fin viendrait des non-mutants, malgré tout ce qu'ils ont eu à affronter pendant des années. Quand Logan est apparu, venu du futur, porteur d'un message bien sombre, Charles a eu confiance en trop de monde. Le résultat est là sous ses yeux, ils n'ont fait que retarder l'inévitable, et non l'empêcher, comme ils l'ont naïvement pensé.

\- Au risque de te froisser, Charles, j'aimerais te rappeler que _tu_ étais certain que nous serions tous acceptés par les non-mutants. Combien de fois ai-je dû te dire que l'Homme ne change pas ? Ce que j'ai subi m'a appris que l'être humain ne vit que pour détruire les siens, pour montrer sa supériorité sur les plus faibles, pour éradiquer la différence. J'ai souffert au nom d'idéaux sans fondement et j'ai essayé de t'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Crois-tu que je l'ignore, Erik ? J'ai fait des erreurs, c'est vrai, mais … Mais il me semblait pouvoir faire cohabiter tout le monde. Je sais que pour toi, j'ai perdu mon temps. Et aujourd'hui, je pense encore que j'ai au moins tenté d'imaginer un avenir serein.

\- Nous ne sommes plus que des bêtes en fuite, et tu te bornes encore à espérer ? Le contraire serait sans doute étonnant, de ta part.

\- Arrête de jouer à ça avec moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entrer dans ta tête pour comprendre que tu me prends pour l'un de ces bienheureux penseurs qui estiment que tout va bien. Je ne suis pas comme eux, j'ai envisagé des possibilités, un futur plus radieux.

\- Tu as juste rêvé, Charles.

Erik met un terme à la discussion en fermant les yeux, laissant son vieil ami ressasser leurs paroles.

OooOooO

 _\- Les forces de l'ordre sont intervenues cette nuit contre l'un des lieux les plus symboliques des mutants. Notre envoyé spécial, déjà sur place, nous confirme la prise de l'Institut Xavier et l'élimination d'une menace toujours plus croissante. Sur les images en temps réel qui nous parviennent, vous pouvez voir les Sentinelles en action. N'est-ce pas rassurant ?_

La télécommande traverse la pièce pour finir sa course dans l'écran de la télévision. Irrité par les programmes qui passent sur toutes les chaînes, Erik quitte la petite pièce pour rejoindre la chambre où Charles dort encore. Le télépathe s'est endormi pendant leur vol vers l'Europe et n'a presque pas bougé depuis leur arrivée à Londres, épuisé par une culpabilité qui le rend malade. Magnéto, quant à lui, n'a pas trouvé le sommeil, incapable de songer à autre chose qu'à la terreur qui s'abat sur les mutants. Le gouvernement américain a remis à jour le projet Sentinelle en effaçant tous les défauts et en utilisant un matériau dépourvu du moindre atome métallique. Les robots sont trop efficaces pour leur bien, Erik les a vus en action sur les vidéos qui sont retransmises à la télévision. Si les Sentinelles sont là pour rassurer les populations, elles sont surtout l'apocalypse des mutants.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

L'interrogation de Charles tire Erik de ses réflexions. Il dévisage un long moment son ami, sans répondre, se demandant s'il invente ou non l'épuisement qu'il lit dans les yeux du télépathe.

\- Londres, déclare finalement Magnéto. Mais nous ne pourrons pas rester longtemps.

Sa phrase est à peine terminée que les paupières du professeur se referment déjà. En silence, Erik se glisse à ses côtés, le surveillant avec bienveillance, conscient de la fin qui approche à grands pas.

OooOooO

 _\- La communauté des mutants se restreint de jour en jour. D'après les derniers chiffres officiels, les gouvernements ont éradiqué plus de soixante-dix pourcent d'entre eux. C'est une belle avancée dans le domaine de la protection mondiale, nous pourrons bientôt dormir en paix._

Les deux hommes ne prononcent pas un mot. Ils ont voyagé dans huit pays différents en l'espace de deux semaines, évitant de passer trop de temps dans un même endroit. L'état de fatigue de Charles est une source d'inquiétude constante pour Erik qui se demande à chaque instant si son vieil ami tiendra jusqu'à la prochaine destination. Ils sont en mouvement dès qu'ils le peuvent, choisissant des villes éloignées les unes des autres, discutant le moins possible avec les gens qui croisent leur route. La fuite n'est pas évidente, chaque jour apporte son lot de mauvaises nouvelles, avec des informations déchirantes sur le nombre de mutants morts sous les coups des soldats et des Sentinelles.

\- Ils vont nous retrouver, souffle Charles. Nous ne fuirons pas éternellement.

\- Je te croyais plus optimiste, rétorque Erik.

Ce n'est qu'un sarcasme derrière lequel il se cache. Il a l'impression que chaque heure les conduit vers une souffrance plus grande et il craint ce qui l'attend à la sortie du chemin. Il refuse de vivre à nouveau ce qu'il a enduré entre les mains d'un nazi mégalomane, il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'être le sujet d'autres expériences traumatisantes. Son passé ne l'a jamais quitté, il a toujours été une part de lui, avant et après sa rencontre avec les autres mutants.

La différence, c'est qu'il y a eu Charles. Le télépathe ne s'est pas contenté de l'aider à améliorer son contrôle de sa mutation, il l'a aussi guidé vers une meilleure maîtrise de ses émotions et de ses souvenirs. Au lieu de s'intéresser uniquement à l'élément déclencheur de sa rage, le professeur a puisé dans sa mémoire et a fait remonter les bons moments. Il lui a prouvé que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, qu'il y a mille nuances de gris dans l'univers et qu'il faut juste savoir les distinguer. Il a aussi tenté de lui faire entrevoir la possibilité d'une ère plus belle, seul défaut à son enseignement.

Erik n'est pas sans ignorer que si Charles ne l'avait pas sauvé, il serait déjà mort. Sans doute son corps reposerait-il au fond de l'eau, parce qu'il se pensait capable de faire des prouesses par envie de vengeance. Malgré les années à se battre l'un contre l'autre, leur amitié n'a jamais pris fin. Magnéto regrette pourtant de l'avoir abandonné sur cette plage à Cuba, d'avoir tourné le dos à un avenir qui aurait pu être plus lumineux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Quand il a revu le télépathe, grâce à l'intervention de Logan, il s'est senti mal et empli de remords, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il n'oublie pas le corps faible de Charles, son regard injecté de son sang, cette sagesse disparue ayant laissé la place à une rancœur tenace. Tant de changements dont il a été l'unique responsable.

Mais les voilà, encore réunis, à fuir des robots et des hommes qui ne s'arrêteront que lorsque tous les mutants auront péri. Ils ont appris, par les capacités télépathiques de Charles, que Raven est morte elle-aussi. Elle a su résister à ses bourreaux plus longtemps que d'autres mutants, mais les non-mutants ont eu le dessus. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant au massacre de l'Institut, aucun professeur, aucun élève. Ils ne sont plus que deux amis rongés par une peur sourde, rongés par la culpabilité, rongés par des non-dits qui s'éternisent.

\- Tu avais raison, Erik, soupire Charles. J'ai été naïf, depuis trop d'années. La mutation n'a entraîné que la mort et le chaos depuis les premières civilisations.

\- Ce n'est pas la mutation qui est en cause, proteste Magnéto avec sérieux. Les nouvelles races ont toujours supplanté les anciennes, c'est le principe de l'évolution, c'est ce que tu as toujours dit. Mais les non-mutants n'acceptent pas d'être en-dessous de nous. C'est leur folie qui nous tue, Charles. Leur folie et leur égo, leur besoin de soumettre sans être soumis, d'asservir l'Homme qui leur fait peur.

 _\- Homo homini lupus est_ , murmure le professeur. L'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme.

À nouveau, le silence est là, bienvenu. Ils sont les loups, et les chasseurs ne sont plus si loin.

OooOooO

\- Je ne peux plus, Erik.

Charles est à bout de souffle, il peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Son corps tout entier frissonne malgré les couvertures qui le recouvrent et la température de la pièce semble ne plus agir sur lui. À ses côtés, Magnéto tente de le maintenir éveillé, même s'il sent bien que son vieil ami est trop faible. Le télépathe passe ses journées à dormir mais même les heures de sommeil ne suffisent plus. Erik a peur de le découvrir sans vie à chaque fois qu'il s'absente et il restreint ses sorties le plus possible en récupérant au plus vite tout ce dont ils ont besoin. C'est la première fois qu'il voit Charles dans un état de faiblesse aussi avancée et il craint de perdre la dernière personne qu'il lui reste.

\- Ça va aller, Charles, murmure Magnéto en remontant un peu plus les couvertures.

\- C'est fini, il est inutile de lutter.

Allongé aux côtés de son ami, Erik désespère de le sentir aussi vulnérable. Il tend une main vers son visage, caressant son front, sa joue, sa gorge. Charles soutient son regard, surpris par autant de tendresse.

\- Erik ? Qu'est-ce que …

Sa question est coupée par les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes. Le professeur ferme les paupières, répondant inconsciemment au baiser de Magnéto, se perdant dans l'instant. Jamais encore il n'avait imaginé une telle proximité entre eux mais tout lui paraît naturel, comme s'ils se complétaient. Leurs bouches se découvrent avec douceur, basculant peu à peu vers une passion qui les laisse pantelants. Ironiquement, c'est au moment où la mort rôde près d'eux qu'ils acceptent enfin de faire parler leurs cœurs et de s'avouer que ce qui les lie depuis si longtemps n'est pas qu'une simple amitié.

\- Repose-toi, Charles, lui souffle Erik. Nous partirons tôt demain.

Il accorde un dernier baiser au télépathe avant de le serrer contre lui en caressant son dos. Magnéto entend la respiration de son vieil ami devenir plus profonde, signe qu'il s'est endormi. Plus encore qu'à leur départ de l'Institut, Erik est anxieux. Les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Charles ne sont pas récents mais il a tout fait pour ne pas dépendre d'eux, se sentant pris au piège. Épouser Magda n'a été qu'une erreur de plus, même s'il a apprécié fonder une famille loin des ennuis des mutants, en ayant l'impression d'être quelqu'un de normal. Pourtant, il manquait un détail à son bonheur et ce détail dort actuellement dans ses bras. Le professeur est celui qui change son monde et sans qui il ne serait plus rien.

OooOooO

Un bruit sourd tire Erik de son sommeil. Se dégageant sans réveiller Charles, il sort du lit et rejoint la fenêtre de la chambre, écartant le double rideau. Au-dehors, de nombreuses lumières clignotent et des hélicoptères tournent au-dessus de l'hôtel. Magnéto fronce les sourcils et se hâte de retourner auprès du télépathe, le secouant. Ce dernier ouvre les yeux difficilement mais, en voyant la panique si inhabituelle dans le regard d'Erik, il reprend vite contenance. Son vieil ami l'aide à s'habiller en vitesse et à s'installer dans son fauteuil avant de quitter la pièce. Ils ne prennent pas le temps de récupérer le reste de leurs affaires, ayant pour unique but de s'éloigner sans se faire surprendre par des soldats ou par des Sentinelles.

Sortir de l'hôtel n'est pas le plus compliqué, personne ne fait attention à eux. Toutefois, la situation leur échappe lorsque le projecteur de l'un des hélicoptères les éclaire, focalisant les regards sur eux. Les deux mutants sont soudainement la cible de balles qu'Erik dévie au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Charles coupe les sens visuels de ceux qui leur barrent la route, éliminant d'autres soldats à distance. Malheureusement, les soldats sont plus nombreux et le télépathe faiblit de trop. Ils sont vite encerclés par leurs adversaires qui n'hésitent pas à les mettre en joue.

Erik est forcé à se mettre à genoux, les mains sur la tête, et il est neutralisé par un gaz spécifique. Charles l'observe tomber, impuissant. Tout est fini pour eux, la lutte s'achève.

OooOooO

 _\- Nous venons d'apprendre l'arrestation des deux mutants les plus puissants. Le tristement célèbre Magnéto est désormais entre les mains des autorités et sera condamné dans les plus brefs délais pour tous ses crimes. Quant aux dernières poches de résistance mutante, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elles ne seront bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir._

Le son se perd dans le petit salon alors que Logan renverse une chaise dans un geste de colère. Il ne restera plus que lui, seul, sans aucune protection, à cause des Hommes et de leur peur des autres.


End file.
